The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to the field of automation control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. It finds particular application in conjunction with techniques for providing, accessing, configuring, operating, or interfacing with input/output (I/O) devices that are configured for coupling and interaction with an automation controller, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Automation controllers are special purpose computers used for controlling industrial automation and the like. Under the direction of stored programs, a processor of the automation controller examines a series of inputs (e.g., electrical input signals to the automation controller) reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs (e.g., electrical output signals from the automation controller) based on analysis and logic for affecting control of the controlled process. The stored control programs may be continuously executed in a series of execution cycles, executed periodically, or executed based on events. The inputs received by the automation controller from the controlled process and the outputs transmitted by the automation controller to the controlled process are normally passed through one or more I/O devices, which are components of an automation control system that serve as an electrical interface between the automation controller and the controlled process.
Traditional I/O devices typically include a base configured to couple the I/O device with a bus bar or the like, a terminal block for communicatively coupling the I/O device with field devices, and an I/O module that includes circuitry for performing communication functions and/or logic operations. In operation, a traditional I/O device typically communicatively couples with field devices (e.g., sensors and actuators) via terminals of the terminal block such that the I/O device can receive input signals from the field devices and provide output signals to the field devices.
In many applications, a large number of bases are arranged in close proximity to each other along a bus bar mounted on a wall or other surface. Each base supports both a terminal block and an I/O module. This type of configuration is sometimes referred to as a slice I/O because each set of bases, modules, and terminal blocks appear to be a “slice” of a larger structure.
Traditional automation control systems receive power from a power source (e.g., an electrical grid or battery) through field power distribution (FPB) modules, which are specialized modules for providing power to components of the automation control system. Depending on the size and nature of a particular automation control system, different numbers and types of field power distribution modules may be required. Indeed, as modules (e.g., I/O modules) are connected with a power bus of a modular automation controller system, the type or amount of power may need to be changed or augmented. For example, in traditional systems, a particular type of FPB module may be required for powering analog I/O, and a different type of FPB module may be required for powering discrete I/O. Additionally, a single FPB module can only support a limited number of automation control system modules or devices.
FPB modules break the field power distribution to downstream components. An FPB essentially comprises a terminal block and I/O module that is configured to break field power while passing on control power. A new field power source can be supplied via the terminal block such that downstream field power can be different than upstream field power. As such, an FPB module essentially bridges the control power between adjacent I/O modules, while shunting the field power and offering an input connection to a different field power source.